


Jelly Filled Fried Dough

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Dunkin' Donuts Shaming, Is This Art?, M/M, What is Art?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: Tony finds something strange in his trash can.He'dnever go to Dunkin' Donuts.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, Oh Mr. Stark





	Jelly Filled Fried Dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



Tony didn't usually go rifling around through his own trash. It was his trash. He knew what was there. Except this time, he didn't. Were those napkins from _Dunkin' Donuts_? He'd never go to Dunkin' Donuts. There was an artisan doughnut (the distinct difference between a _donut_ and a _doughnut_ were subtle, but in the dough) shop downtown that he had couriered to the tower whenever the mood struck him for jelly filled fried dough.

Carefully picking the paper napkins out of the trash, he spread them out across his workspace.

"Huh," Tony said.

Well, that was embarrassing. Not for Tony. He was flattered. For the kid. It was easy to imagine how red Peter's face would get if he knew Tony had seen his middle school doodlings that he'd at least had the sense to throw away. Not _well_. He'd thrown them away very poorly. Crumpled up in Tony's own trash can? Weaksauce.

Oh no, this one was worse.

Then, the door opened and Peter stepped inside. "Hey, Mr. Stark, I forgot my--" His words stopped as he saw the napkins spread across the table. "Oh."

"This must be really embarrassing for you," Tony said.

"It's not the _most_ embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me, but it's up there." Peter's eyes were still on the napkins.

"You were eating Dunkin' Donuts?"

Peter blinked and he looked up at Tony. "What?"

Tony walked toward him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We're going to go get you some real doughnuts. And over those doughnuts, we can discuss my answer to your pop quiz. College might too long to wait, but you're graduating high school next month."

Being led out of the lab in daze, Peter stuttered, "W-what?"

"Yeah, you need a real jelly filled."

"Is that a euphemism Mr. Stark?"

Tony stopped in his tracked, pulling Peter to a stop with him. He laughed. "It sure as hell is now."


End file.
